


At the Corner of Wadour Street

by Kill_titi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, M/M, Prostitute Draco, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kill_titi/pseuds/Kill_titi
Summary: Harry Potter is now is an Auror, Head of the service fighting against the Dark Wizards. The harshness of life has made him cold-hearted and distant to the world. Until his investigation leads him to the corner of Wadour Street...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm French. This is the english translation of my story.. so... sorry if it is not perfect !

Auror Harry announced to the warders who were guarding the door and he entered the apartment. A cozy and finely decorated place, with clear paper, radiant paintings and fresh flowers in bluish vases. As soon as he arrived in the corridor, a young Auror came to meet him.

\- It's in the bedroom, at the bottom right. It is not a good sight.

He walked down the hall with his slow, measured pace, aware of the looks that all the officers were putting on him. He arrived in the room, and the charm of the apartment was broken. A man was lying on his back, in the bed, half of the body protruding from the mattress, his head with rolled eyes almost touching the ground. His blood stained the sheets, the headboard and the wall. His body was lacerated. A carnage.

He saw Auror Moran, chief of the operation, giving instructions to the investigative aurors. When he saw Potter, he came to him immediately to greet him.- Auror Potter, thank you for coming so fast.  
  
"It's a murder," Harry said coldly, watching the scene. Why did you contact my service?  
  
"Because of the motive," replied Moran, turning to the extended body. “Apparently the young woman killed her husband in an excess of madness, after breaking the spell.” Harry nodded and approached the bed to get around it. He was watching the wedding photographies on the nightstand, and on the dressing table. The dead man was smiling, wearing a gray-blue suit, at his side a pretty brunette woman, who looked 20 years younger than him. - The enchantment? he asked, scrutinizing the beaming face of the bride. She was possessed?  
  
\- Yes, apparently for years, probably since she met him at the university. She was a student in divination, he was her teacher ... She was examined, it's a charm, similar to the filter of love, caused by this...  
  
The chief officer presented an object in a dark handkerchief. Harry took it, unfolded the fabric and found a necklace. An emerald, beautiful, set in a silver mount dotted with gold threads. The young woman wore this necklace on the wedding photos exposed throughout the room. Harry turned it in his hand and his breathing stopped. On the back of the jewel, marked in silver, shone the seal of Malfoy.

"Her husband prevented her from removing it and keeping her under his control," explained Moran, whose voice betrayed sadness. “We searched everywhere but no receipt or index of its source. We do not know how the victim got it, nor since when. This man did not have the abilities to create such a spell. It is an object imbued with dark magic. Only a dark wizard would be able to do it. That's the reason you are here.”  
  
Harry frowned, closed the handkerchief and put the jewel in the pocket of his long Auror coat.  
  
"We need to question Malfoy," Harry said. He motioned for a young officer to approach.- Lucius Malfoy died in Azkaban 6 months ago, the officer Moran said, his wife...  
  
"Interned in a psychiatric hospital and mute, I know," Harry replied. “I'm talking about their son.” He spoke to the officer who had joined them. "Call the office. We need the address of Draco Malfoy.”  
  
The man nodded and left the room.- He does not live at the Manor? Moran asks.  
  
"The manor was taken from them," Potter explained, walking up and down the room. Seals were laid and their accounts closed after their trial. Order of justice.  
  
He paused when the young officer came back.  
  
\- Mr. Potter, we do not have an address.  
  
\- "No address" you say?  
  
\- "No address, no contact, said the officer. He seems to have disappeared almost at the same time as the death of his father...  
  
\- It's strange, said Harry, anxious. He should not have been able to leave without notifying the Probations Department. Someone has screwed up. He turned to Moran and showed him the fabric containing the necklace. "I keep this".And without waiting for an answer, he shifted.

 

* * *

 

He landed directly in the office of the Probations Department, and the secretary screamed.- Mr. Potter! said the young man, recognizing him. You scared me.  
  
Harry remained of marble.- It is you who will take care of listing the places of residence of former criminals and persons to watch.  
  
\- Yes it's me, said the boy apprehensively.  
  
Harry took the file from the boy's desk without warning and flipped through it. He placed it under the young man's nose and pointed to the "address of residence" box next to the "Malfoy" name.- Then could you explain to me why nothing is noted on the file in this box?  
  
The boy turned pale and Harry continued:"Apparently he's calling you every month, because here, it says he's in good standing. Unless you lie about it. From my point of view, it seems like you are hiding a former criminal.  
  
\- No! No, Mr. Potter, I swear to you ..." the secretary began, his hands shaking. “He asked me ... to make sure nobody know where he lives ... but I'm watching him Mr. Potter, I'm doing the interviews myself ...  
  
The guy blushed, and Harry thought it was nervousness.  
  
"I need to talk to him," he said curtly.  
  
"You'll find him, at the corner of Wadour Street, at The Ship Bar, he's always there. Day or night. He has an apartment above the bar.  
  
Potter watched the boy for a moment and turned on his heels.  
  
\- I'm having trouble? the boy asked behind him.  
  
Harry did not answer and leave the Auror's office. 

* * *

  
_At the corner of Wadour Street._  
  
It was 10 pm and Harry was in front of the bar "The Ship", at the corner of Wadour Street.  
  
He had turned his Auror coat into a leather jacket so as not to attract attention and especially not to scare away witness. A hat hid his too famous face. He entered the bar.  
  
The hour was well advanced, he told himself that a pint would be welcome. He ordered one and sat down at one of the corner tables to get an overview of the room.  
  
The crowd that populated the bar and especially the outside path was bad. He recognized some criminals, for trafficking in evil things, smugglers of potions and other misdeeds.  
  
And Malfoy lived among them, his apartment just above their heads.  
  
Harry felt comfortable in the middle of this fauna. He waited a long time, but that did not bother him. He watched the passers-by outside and the customers inside.  
  
No longer needing to support the eyes of other wizards, he appreciated this moment of anonymity.  
  
His celebrity had always brought him trouble, a lot of criticism at Hogwarts, a lot of hope during the war, but it had been worse afterwards.  
  
Every gesture and every word of the savior was amplified, analyzed, exploited, by his collaborators, by the press, or by the politicians.  
  
So, outside, he cultivated the reserve, and a cold professionalism. He had erected a wall between himself and the others and only his relatives had access to his heart.  
  
It had helped him feel better, especially to heal after the war. But a languor was pulling him today, the lack of flavors, a boredom of existence. How could a heart so full of victories and sufferings be so empty? He could explain it. Only live with it. He was immersed in this inner contemplation when he saw Malfoy enter.  
  
Another man would probably not have recognized him. But he knew too much of his approach, his silhouette, his movements ...  
  
Draco wore an outfit that he would never have thought to see him wearing: shirt completely open, black pants very low waist on a nearly hungry shape, boots studded. His hair was now coming to his shoulders.  
  
Draco crossed the bar of the assured step of the one who knows the place, blind to the looks that the customers were sending him.  
  
Malfoy's presence awakened in Harry confused feelings; terrible moments, brutal confrontations, harsh words but also precious moments, the flavor of his youth, the smell of candles and books, studious and joyful days, the cherish remembrance of Hogwarts.  
  
But suddenly, Harry stopped breathing when he saw on Malfoy's body, marks that the auror's eyes could easily analyze: traces of ligatures on wrists dating back more than a week, finger marks on the arms and the more recent gorges suck at the junction of the neck and shoulders. The pants were worn at the knees by rubbing the pavement.Harry Potter swallowed. For him, it was clear, Malfoy was a prostitute.  
  
This revelation caused a wave throughout his body. First the denial, then the disappointment and a diffuse and unknown sensation that twisted his stomach.  
  
Draco called the barman with a light whistle, leaned over the counter of the bar and gave him some gold coins.  
  
A man grabbed his shoulder and Draco jumped before recognizing the guy.  
  
Harry clenched his fists. He watched the exchange, focusing his attention on the hand that the stranger had placed on Malfoy's hip, then on the look of desire he had on the boy, scrutinizing him from the bottom up.  
  
Harry clenched his teeth and his jaw ached. Malfoy gave him a charming smile that Harry had never seen and after a few words he followed the guy who was taking him to the back door of the establishment. Harry gave up his place and followed them.  
  
He found them in the endless alley behind the bar.  
  
The guy had pushed Malfoy against the wall, his face buried against his neck, kiss his flesh. Draco closed his eyes and opened his lips to let out groans, which swelled when the guy's hands attacked his belt.  
  
Harry felt the bile rising to his lips, a dull rage mounted in him without him understanding the cause. He made his auror coat reappear and advanced towards them, striking the pavement of his boots. Malfoy opened his eyes and saw green eyes he knew too well. He recognized him immediately, grabbed the guy who kissed him and tore him from his body, both hands on his shoulders.  
  
\- What's the matter with you? the guy whispered, his voice rippled and impatient.  
  
Malfoy was looking behind them and the guy turned around. He went pale when he saw Harry and the aurora cloak.  
  
\- I swear it's the first time I do that! he said, raising his hands, innocent.  
  
Malfoy smirked at these words, shaking his head disdainfully.  
  
The guy confirmed in spite of himself that Draco was selling "himself". And in view of his attitude towards him, he was clearly a regular.  
  
"I don’t work for the vile teams" Harry said without emotion. “I'm going to ask you to leave, sir.”  
  
The guy did not hesitate and left quickly without looking back.  
  
Malfoy leaned against the wall, impassive, his belt still opened, his eyes focused on Harry.  
  
"And I thought my day could not be worse," he said, a familiar grin on his full lips.  
  
Harry flinched imperceptibly at the sound of the familiar voice. But he did not let anything appear."It may be getting worse," he said. He took the collar from his pocket and handed it to Malfoy.  
  
Draco hesitated and took it. He looked at it and then turned it over, he saw the seal and thumbed on the familiar engraving.  
  
"It was found on a murder scene," Harry explained, scrutinizing Malfoy's reactions.  
  
The boy looked up at him, his eyes hard.  
"I've never seen it," he said defensively. And I no longer have access to the manor or my vaults.  
  
\- I know that, Harry said soothingly. I need to know who your father was furbishing his dark magic pieces.  
  
Malfoy shrugged. A sleeve of his open shirt fell on his arm but he did not seem to notice.  
  
\- Everyone knows it was Borgin & Bott's in Knockturn Alley.  
  
\- Nobody else?  
  
Malfoy thought but shook his head.  
  
\- No. But it may have been taken to the manor. There were so many people there when **_HE_** made it his headquarters. A lot of things were robbed: silverware, jewelry, paintings ... Anyone could steal it and sell it. He looked up at Harry, looking haughty. "You want to arrest me?"  
  
Harry hesitated. He watched him. He drank his reactions, appreciated his presence. He even liked that defiant attitude towards him, so different from the deference that all wizards seemed to give him.  
  
\- No, I just had to question you, he finally said.  
  
\- I guess I cannot keep it? Malfoy asks, showing the necklace.  
  
Harry shook his head.  
\- Exhibit.  
  
\- Too bad, Draco said in a disappointed smile as he returned the jewel. "It must be worth a small fortune.”  
  
A car slowed down and stopped at the entrance to the street. Malfoy straightened up suddenly, alert.  
  
\- Do you have any other questions to ask me? he asked in a hurry. But he did not wait for the answer and without waiting, he was heading for the car, to the tall guy in a business suit who had just come out and seemed to be waiting for him, a smile on his lips.  
  
Passing by Harry's side, Malfoy pretended to greet him with an imaginary hat.  
"So good evening, Potter. Looking forward to not seeing each other again."  
  
But suddenly Harry grabbed his arm and stopped him in an iron grip. He sank his fingers into the flesh, hurting him.  
\- How much? he asked, cold.  
  
Malfoy turned pale, eyes shining.  
\- What?  
  
\- For the night, how much? Harry said, his voice hard, his eyes burning.  
  
Draco opened his lips and let out a short, desperate, disgusted breath.  
\- Are you mad?!  
  
"You don’t have to go," Harry said, pulling the boy toward him, his breath on his cheek. I will not touch you, I swear...  
  
_He was lying... he knew from the moment the words passed his lips that he was lying._ And Malfoy knew it too.  
  
He pulled back violently to pull away from his embrace, forcing Harry to let him go.  
  
\- Fuck you Potter! he said with disappointment before running to the car down the street.  
  
The guy had taken a few steps towards them and looked at Harry with a dark look. When Draco came up to him, he whispered something but Malfoy shook his head and got into the car. The guy took one last look at Harry, then got in the driver's seat and started.  
  
Impassive, Potter watched them go away.  
  
The next moment, he apparated and found himself in the corridor of Grimmault.  
  
Before his eyes, a word floated in the air. It was a message from Ginny reminding her that she would be returning from her Quidditch tour in two days. And that she loved him.  
  
Harry grabbed the message and put it on the small table next to his keys.  
  
His gestures, though usual, seemed unknown to him. He felt a strange sensation as he entered this familiar place, as if he did not recognize the place.  
  
It took him a moment to understand that it was not his house that was foreign to him, it was himself.  
  
For the first time, for a long time, he did not feel empty. He was burning. He was alive.  
  
Savoring this feeling, Harry took a deep breath and leaned his back against the door, still clutching the Malfoy seal's collar in his hand.  
  
He knew. He knew that tomorrow he would return to the corner of Wadour Street.  
  
End ... or should I continue?    

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so late... sorry !!!

_Borgin & Burkes_

The Borgin & Burkes shop had not changed in twenty years, but Borgin had died. The son was holding the shop, hunched behind the grimy counter, his face even more gloomy and marked than the father's. He seemed terrified by the objects around him, his body shaking with nervous jerks. Harry barely remembered him at Hogwarts. A discreet wimp, who loved ancient runes and excelled in the History of Magic. He would have probably been happier among the books and not in the midst of old stuffed witches. When Harry entered the shop, he was leaning over a large old manuscript and the sound of the door almost made him fall from his chair. He looked up with fear.

\- Mister Potter? he asked, recognizing the visitor.  
  
\- Lewis, Harry whispered. I need some information." He took the fabric out of his pocket. "I want to know if you had seen this before."  
  
He put the necklace on the counter, and the young man stepped back, a pout of disgust and fear on his face.  
  
"It seems you recognize it," Harry said, impassive.  
  
\- It was bewitched? He whispered."It is not anymore," Harry assured him, putting his hand on the jewel to prove it. "I want to know if this object was bought here.  
  
\- I don’t know...  
  
Harry slammed his hand down on the table and the man held a cry of surprise. Potter was looking at him calmly, his voice firm:  
  
\- Let's be clear Lewis, I'll get out of here with a name.  
  
"He is called the Enchanter," said Lewis, almost whispering, a hint of panic in his voice. He is a spell expert. Discreet and talented.  
  
\- It is the first time I hear that name, why?  
  
\- His spells are irreproachable, his customers never complained.  
  
\- There's a beginning for everything. One of his clients was slaughtered. I do not think he's satisfied with the service.”  
He appreciated the fear in Lewis's eyes and continued: Do you know where he is?  
  
 - No I do not know. Nobody knows it. He comes here from time to time ...  
  
Harry straightened up and picked up the necklace before putting it back in his pocket.- This evening, I'll place an officer in your store. If the Enchanter comes here, you will designate him at the auror. No dirty trick, do you hear me?

 

The sickly-faced wimp nodded and Harry walked to the door. For a moment he paused to observe the stuffed skulls and crows. A statue of an emaciated grim reaper sat in the middle of black candles.  
  
\- Why do you stay here Lewis? he asked in a sad, almost contemptuous voice. You hate this place.He left without waiting for an answer.

 

* * *

 

 _At the Ministry of Magic_  
  
Hermione pulled up her coat collar to protect herself from an icy autumn wind before taking the cup of coffee that Harry was handing her. She leaned against the stone walls, letting the sun, weak but pleasant, caressing her cheeks. Every Wednesday, Harry passed with two large cappuccinos they shared in front of the walls of the Ministry of Magic, at the top of the large steps that now led to the Magical Court of Justice.  
  
\- So Ginny is not coming home? Hermione asked, taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
Harry tightened his fingers around his goblet, watching the passers-by ascending the steps.  
  
 - She was offered to participate in the production of a report on the teams of the East. She could not refuse.  
  
Hermione watched her friend, looking for hints of annoyance but could not find any.  
  
\- And what do you think? she asked finally.  
  
\- I think she could not refuse.  
  
Hermione gave an exasperated rattle. Harry's stoicism was starting to exasperate her.  
  
"That’s not my question." She hesitated, searching for words for a conversation she had often imagined. "I want to know ... Harry, are not you worried that Ginny is never home? Since when have you not see her? "  
  
Harry seemed to think and frowned.- We are both very busy, he finally said, without emotion.  
  
Hermione stared at him for a long time, then leaned back against the stone wall, shaking her head.  
  
\- Harry, are you happy?  
  
The question caught the boy off guard but his surprise was quickly replaced by a laugh without joy.  
  
\- It's a strange question. Do you mean happy with Ginny?"No, just are you happy now" Hermione insisted. I mean ... Ginny's absence annoys me! Her long travels exasperate me, I think she is always gone. "She turned to Harry. "And I miss her."  
  
She was probably expecting Harry to reply that his feelings were similar, that his absence made him suffer. But he looked away, somewhat shaken. He did not feel anything.  
  
Hermione shook her head."You don’t feel anything Harry."  
  
Potter did not answer, waiting for the rest, something in him contracted, and made him almost sad. It was true. "You've always been passionate, angry, but now ... I do not know."- I am dead inside, that’s what you mean?  
  
His voice was a dark whisper. Hermione ran a hand under his arm, reassuringly.  
  
\- No. But I think that you hold back your emotions for too long, and that your feelings had faded. And now, everything is boring. For you, nothing matters.  
  
Harry smiled bitterly, then a thought came back to him, making his heartbeat accelerate, awaking his bored and tired body.  
  
\- No. Not everything, he murmured.  
  
He finished his coffee and made the goblet disappear. He laid a kiss on her forehead before trying to escape her embrace.  
  
\- Can you come for dinner tonight? she asked without letting go of his arm.  
  
He playfully pinched her hip, forcing her to let go. She gave him a small punch on the shoulder in retaliation. He raised both hands in surrender, amused.  
  
\- So are you coming tonight? She insisted.  
  
\- Not tonight, I have to go somewhere.  
  
She clicked her tongue and looked disappointed, watching him leaving. "Do not become a stranger, Harry," Hermione called behind him.He raised his hand in greeting without turning back.

 

* * *

 

 _At the corner of Wadour Street - The Ship Bar_  
  
Harry returned to the bar at dusk. The ship was animated, the pints never seemed to have left the tables, the same shady individuals were loudly drinking.  
  
He sat down again at the corner table, the observation point of the whole room, his hat hiding his face. He waited. He listened, watching the two bar entrances with a keen eye. He felt the expectation, the desire to see his prey. As the minutes passed on the dial over the counter, he felt the impatience rising inside him. He drunk his second beer, then got up and crossed the room to stand in front of the bartender, a gruff old man looking like an old sea bass, his hands spoiled by fishing ropes, his face wrinkled by the harsh winds.  
  
\- Excuse me, I'm looking for the young man who was there yesterday.  
  
The guy ignored him, continuing to polish the wood from his counter.- A blond and slim boy, about my age? ... and wearing less clothes than me ...  
  
"David is not on duty tonight, my fellow," said the man hoarsely, without looking at him. No luck for you.  
  
_David?_ Harry thought the old man was wrong, but it was obvious that Malfoy was not using his real name.  
  
"I was told he lived above the bar," he insisted.  
  
"I just told you he was not on duty," interrupted the man, looking up at him with his chiseled face and piercing clear eyes. Get out now!  
  
The guy vigorously waved his dirty rag in front of Harry's face. Potter felt his stomach tense. Calm, he gently removed his hat and gave the man time to examine his face.  
  
The guy's eyes widened and for once Harry was delighted to be recognized.  
  
\- Now that I have your attention, I would like your answer: where is he?"He's a good boy," muttered the man almost imploringly. Life is hard for him. Of course he made mistakes when he was a kid but ...  
  
Harry snapped his tongue that cut the old man off.- Is he here?- Yes.- Is he alone .?- Yes. But you...?- Which room ?- The last door at the end of the hallway. But I am sure he did nothing. He an innocent boy, no crime I swear !  
  
"I'm not on duty" Harry said before climbing up the stairs.  
  
He arrived in a corridor with thick woodwork. On the wall hung ship bars, carved anchors and pictures of old sailing ships.  
  
He saw the door at the end of the corridor with green tapestry. Impatience overwhelmed him again, he let his appetite grow with each step, deliberately slows down his pace to let the desire to invade him, take place in each cell in his body.  
  
When he reached the door, he took a deep breath, his throat was dry. He banged.He heard a footstep approaching, then the key turning in the lock and finally, Malfoy opened the door.  
  
Harry savored the expression of horror that gently painted on his pretty face.  
  
When he spoke, his voice was slow and dark.  
  
"It is imprudent to open your door without asking your visitor to announce himself.”  
  
His words brought Draco out of his torpor. He wanted to close the door but Harry slammed his shoulder into the door and forced himself into the apartment, forcing Malfoy back.  
  
\- Get out of here !- Oh no, that’s a bad idea Malfoy, or should I say David? Potter said as he entered the living room. "He glanced quickly at the place and turned to him. "Identity theft ? I did not report anything about you to the Aurors' office, but if you leave me hungry, I could become talkative. "  
  
Draco clenched his jaw, his hateful look on Potter who was not troubled, too busy watching him. Malfoy was thin and had not grown up since Hogwarts, so Harry was about ten centimeters taller than him now. He did not remember such a thin frame, he wondered if the boy had not suffered from malnutrition. It had been almost 10 years since they left Hogwarts. So much had happened since then. He lingered on thin, long legs, and arms too thin, on the milky skin that seemed incredibly soft. The boy was wearing black pants, too tight to be legal and a gray t-shirt. He was disheveled, as if he had just got out of bed. Harry wondered if he had always been so beautiful and desirable. While looking at him, he focused on the sensations that this vision produced in his own body. The acceleration of his pulse, his breathing was deeper and yet faster, the desire to put his lips on his skin. He remembered that time, where he was spying on the marauders' map, spying on him relentlessly, looking for his secrets. And today, years later, he had the sensation of having trapped him.  
  
\- You were waiting for someone maybe? he inquired, amused.- No, Draco said, tense. The old McLore doesn’t let anyone come here when I don’t…work.- Except me.  
  
Malfoy wryly smiled wryly, and softly nodded.- Except you." His face became serious again. "Potter, what are you doing here? If it's about the necklace...?  
  
\- I'll soon know who bought it and I know you have nothing to do with it.  
  
\- Hence my question: what are you here? "  
  
Harry hesitated, keeping his gaze fixed on the boy, then his eyes slowly landed on his body, scanning him, unrestrained.  
  
Malfoy laughed without joy, disgusted.- No way. Get out of here !  
  
Harry approached him, determined.- I can pay.  
  
Malfoy slapped him. Harry flinched, his whole body vibrating with a new passion.- I can pay, whatever the cost !  
  
Malfoy slapped him again and Harry could taste his own blood in his mouth. He took another step towards Draco, but this time, he pulled out his wand, pointing it to Harry's face.  
  
Potter gave a small, dark, guttural laugh."Oh Malfoy, Malfoy," he said indulgently. Like all bad guys, your spells are limited since the war. Attack me and the Ministry of Magic will know it.”  
  
But he did not advance further on the boy. He wiped the blood that had run from his lip to his chin and turned to look at the apartment. It was well decorated, sober and tasteful. The furniture was solid and well made. Nothing seemed to be missing. He saw the bedroom out of the corner of his eye, the bed with the sheets undone, and he swallowed hard.  
  
“ Ok, he says slowly, money is not enough motivation. The guy in a suit is probably giving you a lot.”  
  
He turned to Draco who was still holding his wand in his hand.  
"So, how can I have you?  
  
\- You're crazy ... Draco breathed.  
  
Harry snapped his fingers, his face lit up.- Do you want to unseal the manor and your vaults?  
  
Draco exhaled slowly and slightly lowered his wand, taken aback.- You’re lying.But his voice was hesitant.  
  
Harry approached until the wand touched his chest. He walked on again, forcing the boy to bend his arm, to reduce the distance between their bodies, just enough so that the desire to put his mouth on the white throat was unbearable, just enough so that his blood began to sing in his skin.  
  
\- Why would I lie? He whispered.  
  
Draco was shaking, his breathing irregular, suffering. He licked his lips, hesitating and Harry felt his blood buzzing in his ears.  
  
\- You say you could give me back the manor and my fortune.- Yes.- And the Ministry of Justice will do it? Just because you ask?- Yes.  
  
Draco laughed disillusioned, almost scornful."Everything is so easy for you Potter" he whispered.  
  
Harry reached for him, and Malfoy backed up against the table in the middle of the living room, trapped. Potter grazed his t-shirt with his fingertips, not daring to touch him.  
  
"Not you, nothing was easy for me with you." He suddenly stepped back, his face hard, his voice pitiless. **"I want a month."**  
  
Draco gasped, and looked away, his fingers twitching on the edge of the table, the knuckles turning white.  
  
Harry licked his lips. The disgust he inspired was delicious to him. He watched his chest compress, his body tensing, the revulsion. He could have him, whether he liked it or not, he could have him and that feeling of full power was euphoric.  
  
\- You're free to do what you want, but from now I can come here and make you come whenever I want.  
  
\- In other words, I have to cancel all my other obligations.  
  
\- I do not care about your arrangements. I just give you my rules. If you want to continue to see your customers, it's up to you. But when I come here, they clear off, when I call you, they clear off, did you understand? " He waited for Draco to nod and proceed lightly:"At the end of the month, you will have recovered your fortune and you will not never have to see them again.  
  
\- I want a contract," Draco suddenly said. And if you lie, I want you to pay me triple.  
  
\- Of course!" Harry said casually, obviously pleased. “You start tomorrow”.  
  
Draco finally looked up at him.- You will come back tomorrow?  
  
\- No it's you who will come. Tomorrow night at 12 Grimmauld Place. Be there when I arrive”.  
  
Then Harry apparated.  
Feeling his legs giving away, Draco slid onto the ground.


End file.
